elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Daedra Heart (Skyrim)
|source = Dremora}} Characteristics Daedra Hearts are the key ingredient used in crafting Daedric armor and weapons at a blacksmith forge, and can also be used to create potions. They are relatively rare and quite valuable. However, some alchemy shops carry them and refresh stock every couple of days or so. With the use of the Sigil stone, Daedra hearts can be created by using the Atronach Forge in the Midden under the College of Winterhold by putting one human heart and a black soul gem (filled or not) in the offering box, then using the pullbar to create a Daedra heart. They are a deeper red color than the usual human heart. Locations A few are found in quests to obtain Daedric artifacts, while others can be found in random apothecary satchels and on necromancers. They can also be obtained as loot by killing Daedra. Recurring *Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon, during and after "Pieces of the Past". Four Dremora, (two inside, two outside), each has a Daedra heart. The four Dremora respawn every 10 in-game days. *Enthir, at the College of Winterhold, usually has two and restocks every two days. *Jorrvaskr. In Kodlak's Quarters, on or near a plate on the desk. **Counts as stolen unless the Companions' questline has been completed. **A second Daedra heart may sometimes be pickpocketed from Kodlak. **Daedra hearts can sometimes be pickpocketed from Farkas, however it is extremely rare for him to be carrying any. *Hall of the Vigilant. On the table at the far end of the main room. **Respawns at the start of each month. **Counts as stolen. **No longer available once the quest "Dawnguard" is initiated, as the hall will be destroyed. *Valerica's Study in Castle Volkihar. *Babette, in the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, usually has 1-2 Daedra hearts. Random and recurring *alchemy shops may have up to two Daedra hearts in stock as early as character level two. ** May also have one in their personal inventory, which may be pickpocketed. *Any apothecary's satchel in the game may contain one, though very rare. *Dead Dremora usually drop one. *Any enemy spellcaster may drop one, but only rarely. The more powerful the spellcaster, the higher the chance. *Drelas' Cottage, one may sometimes be found in the containers. *One may be found on a dead alchemist in a random encounter. *Vigilants of Stendarr may drop one, though it is rare. *Loot on Hagravens, though rarely. *In Dawnguard, a trip to the Soul Cairn can yield many hearts, as nearly every chest contains one, and many of the enemies here have a chance to drop one. One time only *During the "Waking Nightmare" quest, in the laboratory within Nightcaller Temple, there are four shelves in the right hand corner of the room with two hearts. *During "The Black Star," Malyn Varen summons three Dremora mages, each of which yields a heart on death. *In the unmarked "Daedric Relic" quest, if Velehk Sain is killed, he will drop a heart. *Random encounter: A wandering traveler named Balbus will say he's gathering supplies in hopes of sharing a new recipe with the Gourmet. **If the Dark Brotherhood quest "To Kill an Empire" has been completed, the writ of passage may be shown to the traveler to receive a Daedra heart. **If the quest has not been completed, the Daedra heart may be obtained by pickpocketing or killing the traveler. *Narfi will give two or three random ingredients as rewards after he is given Reyda's necklace in the quest "The Straw that Broke." A Daedra heart is one of the possibilities. **There is also a chance that Reyda's remains contain a Daedra heart. *After completing Shalidor's Maze and killing Dremora Valkynaz. *In Sinderion's Field Laboratory in Blackreach, on the shelf next to the alchemy table and enchanting table (it's the building right in front of the exit into Alftand Cathedral). *Folgunthur, during the quest "Forbidden Legend," one can be found on the corpse of Daynas Valen. Quests Coated in Blood Moth gro-Bagol, a blacksmith in the Understone Keep, will ask the Dragonborn to locate a Daedra heart in exchange for a piece of light or heavy armor. The Cursed Tribe Atub, an Orsimer mage in Largashbur, will ask for a Daedra heart, along with one troll fat. Potions † multiple effects, may be affected by the perk Purity. Appearances * * * * * de:Daedraherz (Skyrim) es:Corazón de Daedra (Skyrim) it:Cuori di daedra ru:Сердце даэдра (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Smithing Resources Category:Skyrim: Quest Items